Universo alterno
by Fernando-Urashima
Summary: Una paranoya mia, espero que guste. Un joven universitario es absorbido por su ordenador y se encuentra en el mundo pokemon, en Ciudad Altomare. Podrá adaptarse? Parejas AshxMisty, Aura x ?. Dejen sus reviews.
1. Adaptacion y comienzo

Bueno, aki escribo este fic, y me estreno de paso en esta sección. Aki la pareja es Latias con un entrenador que me he inventado, (ademas de que me encanta Latias). Espero que os guste. Es una paranoya mia, que ocurriria si de pronto, fuera engullido por el ordenador y acabara en Ciudad Altomare? Descubranlo aki. (Hace tiempo que lo tengo escrito, pero no tengo ni idea de xq no lo he puesto antes) En vez de ponerlo en tercera persona, lo pondre en primera persona. Ahora si vamos con el fic.

**Capitulo 1: Tu eres mi pokemon, Latias**

Todo fue muy rápido, en un momento estaba delante de mi ordenador haciendo mis prácticas de la universidad, y de pronto esto en medio de un parque, lleno de árboles, vegetación, y algo que no creía, una Latias, el pokemon que más me gusta. Pensaba que estaba loco, que estaba soñando, pero Latias se me acercó.

**Latias:** Laa? (Estas bien?)

**Yo:** Aparte de que debo estar alucinando, creo que estoy bien. Eh? Acaso puedo entenderte?

**Latias:** "Es por mi poder psíquico, puedo comunicarme contigo"

**Yo:** Menos mal, no me he vuelto paranoico.

**Latias:** "Y qué haces aquí?"

**Yo:** Eso quisiera yo saber. Pero… me gustaría ir a un laboratorio pokemon ahora. Ya que estoy aki, me haré entrenador pokemon.

**Latias:** "Yo te acompañare"

Asi fuimos a través de Ciudad Altomare, ella adopto una apariencia femenina, pero no era la que vi en la pelicula, sino era una chica alta (mas o menos como yo, quizás un poco menos), de pelo azulado, con dos mechoens cayendole por la cara, se veia preciosa, aunque me abofetee mentalmente por esos pensamientos. Seguimos andando y sin cruzar palabra, ella porque, a mi entender, estaba como que no sabía que hacer, y yo xq con esa forma que había adoptado, me volvia loco y no pensaba con claridad. Joder, cualquiera diría que me estoy volviendo pokefilico. Llegamos al Laboratorio y me encontre con el profesor Kyle (me lo he inventado) y fuimos a un salon.

**Prof. Kyle:** Y a qué debo esta visita?

**Yo:** Mire, es que me gustaría hacerme entrendador pokemon.

**Prof. Kyle:** A tu edad?

**Yo:** Algun problema con eso?

**Prof. Kyle:** No, es que en esta ciudad ya nadie kiere ser entrenador. Lo unico es que no tengo pokemon para principiantes.

**Yo:** Que le hace pensar que soy principiante?

**Prof. Kyle:** Que te parece un combate pokemon? Asi miraré tus habilidades.

**Yo:** Cuando kiera y donde kiera.

**Prof. Kyle:** Muy bien, sigueme.

Me condujo a través de un pasillo largo, Latias iba detrás de mí, sin decirme nada; por la mirada que tenía no podía averiguar que estaba pensando, pero ahora mismo iba a cumplir algo que jamás pense que ocurriría: ser entrenador pokemon y a tener mi primer combate. Cuando llegamos, el profesor le dio a un botón y se vio un estadio de batalla, con una maquina en el interior, en la parte central a un lado del campo.

**Prof. Kyle:** Ahora esta maquina seleccionará a dos pokemon al azar, sacará las pokeball y nosotros elegiremos una. No sabremos qué pokemon saldrá, asi podré comprobar como te adaptas a la situación.

**Yo:** De acuerdo.

**Prof. Kyle:** Por cierto, ella quien es?

**Yo:** Ella… eh? "Piensa tio piensa… Ya lo tengo" Es mi hermana Lanna, es muy callada.

**Prof. Kyle:** No os pareceis en nada.

**Yo:** No es la primera vez que me lo dicen.

**Prof. Kyle:** Bueno, vamos allá.

**Latias:** "Tu hermana?"

**Yo:** "Qué querías que dijera? Que eres Latias transformada????"

**Latias (sonrojada):** "Tienes razón".

**Yo:** "Sonrojada estas mucho más guapa, lo sabías?" (Este comentario hace que Latias se pusiera aún más roja de lo que ya estaba)

El profesor se coloco en su posicion y yo en la mía, ya habíamos cogido nuestras pokeball y él lanzo la suya primero.

**Prof. Kyle:** Ve pokeball. (De ella sale un Magmar)

**Yo:** Es hora de bailar. (Sale un Eevee) O.O "Siiiiiii, mi favorito "_despues de Latias claro_""

Nota del autor: Esto es un pensamiento dentro de un pensamiento.

**Prof. Kyle:** Bien, comencemos, Magmar, usa lanzallamas.

**Yo:** Eevee, esquivalo y usa rapidez.

El "lanzallamas" es esquivado por poco por Eevee, este despues le lanza su ataque "rapidez", pero es esquivado por Magmar. Despues vino un "placaje" por parte de Magmar, le ordené a Eevee que usara "reflejo", lo cual pudo detener a Magmar. Ordené un "ataque rápido" a Eevee, el cual acertó de lleno en Magmar, pero este respondió con un "cola férrea". Eevee se levanta con algo de dificultad, sabia que ese ataque le hizo bastante daño, y que no las tenía todas conmigo. Magmar usó "llamarada", grité "agilidad" y lo esquivo por poco, entonces se me ocurrió una estrategia, pero no estaba seguro de si Eevee podía usar ese ataque, pero me arriesgué. Magmar usó "giro fuego" para acertar en Eevee, le ordené que usara "ataque rápido" para acercarse a él y eludir su ataque, cosa que ocurrío. Kyle le ordenó un ataque "sofoco", le ordené a Eevee que lo esquivara y usara "hiper rayo". Me lo jugue el todo por el todo, y si no sabia usarlo, quedaría como un imbecil y un ignorante. Esquivo el ataque sofoco y yo me preparé para lo que suelo hacer, pensar en lo peor que podría pasar y pensar en otra estrategia, pero para mi desgracia, o fortuna, comenzó a acumular energía y soltó un "hiper rayo", que dio de lleno a Magmar y lo estrelló contra una de las paredes, provocando una humareda. Cuando se despejó, pude comprobar que estaba K.O., me acerqué corriendo hacia Eevee y lo cogí en brazos y le di un buen abrazo. Kyle recogió a Magmar y se me acercó.

**Latias (sonrojada):** "_Impresionante, se ha visto tan maduro, tan sereno, tan varonil… Pero que estoy pensando?_"

**Prof. Kyle:** Lo has hecho muy bien, no me lo esperaba, te has adaptado mejor de lo que esperaba, pero te has arriesgado mucho con ese último ataque.

**Yo:** Sin riesgo no hay honor. Tenía que arriesgarme.

**Prof. Kyle (fijandose en Eevee):** Veo que ese Eevee le has caido en gracia.

**Yo:** Por qué?

**Prof. Kyle:** Fue abandonado por su entrenadora y nunca se encariñó con nadie, ni siquiera conmigo, pero contigo, parece estar feliz.

**Yo:** Será porque Eevee es mi segundo pokemon favorito.

**Prof. Kyle:** Por qué no te lo llevas? Seguro que estaría encantado de ir contigo.

**Yo:** Pues no se. Tu que dices Eevee?

**Eevee:** Eve (Claro).

**Prof. Kyle:** Pues nada, ya tienes a tu primer pokemon. Enhorabuena.

**Yo:** Gracias, espero hacerlo bien.

**Prof. Kyle:** Pronto empezará la Liga de ligas, que es una especie de combinación de los gimnasios de Kanto, Jotho y Hoenn. Por qué no te presentas?

**Yo:** Me encantaría.

**Prof. Kyle:** Pero ten cuidado, hay un entrenador muy fuerte, se llama Ash Ketchum, y si gana este torneo, se convertirá en Maestro Pokemon.

**Yo:** Si puedo, le derrotaré, se lo aseguro.

Despues de eso, me dio mis otras pokeball, mi pokedex, un navegador y me acompañó a la salida. Despues me fui al parque que había en compañía de Latias, que no dijo nada en todo el rato.

**Yo:** "Has estado muy callada, te pasa algo?"

**Latias (roja):** "No … no me pasa nada"

**Yo:** "Estas roja, no tendrás fiebre?"

**Latias (más roja todavía):** "No te preocupes. Por cierto, sabías mucho de ataques pokemon, hay algo que no me has contado."

**Yo:** "Supongo que no puedo ocultarlo, pero mejor será que mires mis recuerdos, se que puedes hacerlo"

Latias lo hizo casi de inmediato, sentí como una especie de corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo, y mientras ella miraba mis recuerdos, yo los recordaba al instante, como estaba jugando a los juegos de Pokemon desde que tenía 15 años, cuando a los 17 salió el Pokemon Rubí y me lo conseguí para ordenador, y como siempre en mi equipo estaba Latias. Esto último hizo que me pusiera como un tomate, aunque Latias mostró una sonrisa. Cuando vió lo de mi engullimiento por el ordenador, se quedó paralizada.

**Latias:** "No sabía esto, procedes de otra dimensión"

**Yo:** "Aun no sé como hacerme a la idea de que tal vez no regrese nunca"

**Latias:** "Lo que más me intriga, es por qué siempre llevabas en tu equipo a mí, encima en primer lugar."

**Yo:** "Es que… bueno…" (Estaba muy nervioso, como decirle al pokemon que más me gusta que me gusta? Era imposible)

**Latias:** "No importa, total, aquí nadie me quiere, y no me queda nadie"

**Yo:** "No digas eso, seguro que hay más gente que te quiere de lo que te crees"

**Latias (casi llorando):** "Desde que murió mi hermano por salvar esta ciudad, me siento sola, nadie me ayuda, mi amiga Bianca se fue con su abuelo a otra ciudad, esta claro, nadie quiere estar conmigo".

**Yo:** "Pues yo se de alguien que si le gustaría estar contigo" (Latias me mira confundida)

**Latias:** "No es cierto"

**Yo:** "Si, esa persona… soy yo. Siempre te llevaba en mi equipo xq me gustaba tu forma de luchar, con la película me gustó todavía más." (Lo he dicho, espero no se lo tome a mal)

Pero ocurrió algo que no me esperaba, ella se abrazó a mí, debería sentirme confuso, pero no se por qué, pero la abracé mientras ella lloraba. De pronto se escuchó una explosión, y surgieron dos personas que no me gustaría haberme encontrado, el Team Magma.

**Magma 1:** "Vaya, que bonita escena. Entreganos a Latias chaval"

**Yo (poniendome entre Latias y ellos):** Jamás.

**Magma 2:** No lo hagas más dificil.

Al ver que no me aparto, saca a su Mygtiena y yo saco a mi Eevee. Ellos se rien al ver a Eevee, pero sabía que en los combates no todo es el poder, tambien contaba con la estrategia y el saber usar los ataques adecuados en los momentos adecuados. Mygtiena uso su "bola sombra" dirigida contra Eevee, la cual impactó tan rápido que apenas podía contraatacar. Eevee se levantó con dificultad, tenía un gran problema, supuestamente los ataques de tipo fantasma no funcionan con los de tipo normal, pero había dejado a Eevee bastante tocado, tenía que adaptarme más rápido de lo que pensaba. Volvió a usar "bola sombra", pero pude coger a Eevee entre mis brazos y la mano de Latias y salir corriendo. Esos dos tipos me siguieron, dos contra uno no era muy justo que digamos, pero tenía que salir pitando de allí. Pude evitarlos de milagro, y estaba escondido en uno de los muchos puentes que había en Ciudad Altomare.

**Yo:** Eevee, aguanta.

**Latias:** Esta muy mal. Que hacemos?

**Yo:** No sabía que pudieras hablar.

**Latias:** No suelo hacerlo.

**Yo:** Tenemos que ir a un centro pokemon, pero esta un tanto lejos.

**Latias:** Te llevo? (Acto seguido se sonroja, y yo tambien)

**Yo:** No, no podría hacerlo.

**Latias:** Lo hago encantada.

**Yo:** Por qué lo haces?

**Latias (más roja que nunca):** Es que… me gustas.

**Yo (flipao y en shock):** O.O Bueno, ya hablaremos de ello cuando estemos más tranquilos vale?

**Magma 1:** Lo mismo pienso yo.

**Yo:** Ya me estais tocando las narices.

**Magma 2:** Huy que miedo.

**Yo (cabreado):** Bailamos, mi compañera del alma?

**Latias (volviendo a su estado normal):** "Por supuesto"

**Yo:** "Siempre serás mi pokemon favorito"

**Latias:** "Y tu mi entrenador favorito"

Bueno, lo dejo aquí. Espero que os guste, y que me digais lo loco que estoy, jajajajajajaja. Es bastante largo, de hecho solo he escrito 5 capitulos, pero espero que lo leais y me anime a seguir escribiendo. Matta ne!


	2. Nota

Hola a todos. En contra de la nueva censura que FF quiere hacer sobre los fanfics, he creado un foro destinado a los usuarios que estén en contra. Esta es la pagina.

exodofanfiction . creatuforo foro . html

Copiar el enlace en el navegador y quitar los espacios. Hay que registrarse obligatoriamente.


End file.
